Why?
by spooksfan08
Summary: The rooftop is a lonely place at night. Harry can't help but think about the choices he has made. Can Ruth help him understand them and can she accept them too.


**Disclaimer not mine. All Spooks related things belong to Kudos. This has major spoilers for 9.8. My version of the missing scene I feel should have been at the end. I'll go back to my other stories tomorrow. This is just a one shot.**

Why?

Harry stared out over the London night sky. His mobile phone placed safely in his jacket pocket. The Home Secretary had stated there would be an investigation. Not just into Lucas' treachery and death but into his own service record. Harry shook his head. He could smell a witch hunt a mile off. It didn't matter. He knew his time as an MI 5 agent couldn't go on forever. He had been forced to evaluate his priorities. When it came down to it, they were blindingly obvious. _Ruth, Catherine and Graham. That was all that mattered. _He hadn't even considered Section D. Sighing heavily he knew that wasn't exactly true, he had threatened to decommission Beth and Dimitri and tried his best to keep the two young officers safe. _Kids, that's all they are too, especially Tariq. Just kids, they didn't even realise what was going on around them. Not till Alec stepped in. _Harry stared out over the city, aware that he was no longer alone.

"You scared me" Ruth stepped across the roof until she was parallel with him.

"I know"

"Bastard"

"I know" He smiled slightly.

"Harry" He closed his eyes as she said his name. He had thought he would never hear her talk to him again. He really thought Ruth would die. That Lucas would kill her. He'd fooled them on that score too. She's been injected with illegally obtained Ketamine but the drip she was on was pure saline, no additives. He opened his eyes as she touched his arm. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why let Lucas have Albany? I know it was fake, that it never worked but was it really worth loosing everything? Section D need you. That's why I left in the first place. He could have killed you" Ruth sounded slightly angry with him. He smiled, at least that meant she cared.

"I thought he was going to kill you"

"That's the risk we take Harry. Ros knew it, Adam knew it. It's an awful awful risk but its ours to take. Not yours" She turned away. "Maybe I wanted to die"

"Ruth, you can't mean that" Harry was suddenly there again, with her stood in his office. She was telling him it would be a mistake to choose her, to treat her differently.

"I can. I do. I don't know Harry" Ruth turned as Harry grabbed her shoulders. "Harry"

"No Ruth. You can't mean that" He stared in her eyes.

"I did" She could see the fear cross his face as she spoke "Until I thought you were dead. Until you called. I never thought Lucas would do that. I never thought he would jump. Tariq was distraught. I think we are going to have to look after that boy" Harry nodded as he saw her change the subject.

"We will. Or rather you will. The consensus seems to be I am out."

"What?"

"There is to be an investigation into my career. The vultures are circling. I've been warned to look for an alternative to MI 5" He watched as anger crossed Ruth's face.

"After everything you've done. After what I gave up so you could carry on. No Harry. Fight them. You have to fight them" She was angry on his behalf. He smiled slightly.

"I don't think I have any fight left in me Ruth. Not anymore." She reached up and touched his face. If either of them were shocked by her actions nothing was said. Harry raised his hand, holding her palm to his face and kissed her hand.

"Yes" She swallowed hard as he touched her hand. She could already feel the start of a five o clock shadow. "Yes you do. Harry Pearce doesn't give up. Ever" She was determined to make him see sense.

"Is that so?"

"Yes"

"Why?" He resisted the urge to reach out and touch her, to pull him to her.

"Because you have something worth fighting for. They tried to kick you out before Harry, they will again. There will be more Home Secretaries to cross the threshold of Section D. There will only be one Sir Harry" She smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"What do I have that's worth fighting for? Tell me Ruth I need to know" His voice was low as he narrowed the already impossibly small gap between them.

"You know exactly what you have Harry Pearce" She placed both her hands on his face and pulled him in to a kiss, so passionate he forgot that they were on the roof, that both of them were freezing in the November air. She pulled away from him only when the need for oxygen had burned her lungs. Stepping back she saw the smile creep across his face. Shaking her head and smiling she took his hand in her smaller one.

"Now if that doesn't tell you what you have to fight for I don't know what will. We have to go or we will be late getting to the restaurant. Catherine and Graham aren't going to be happy if you are late" She tugged on his hand slightly as he smiled. _She was right, it had taken him a while but he had finally got his priorities right, his children and the woman he loved were all that mattered. _Harry thought to himself as he walked hand in hand with Ruth _if I've got them on my side, nothing can stop me._

**_author's note. Please review. My first attempt at pure stand alone romance. What do you think?_**


End file.
